Family Secrets
by bc1.08
Summary: There's a secret within the Elric Family that Hohenhiem tried to keep sercet from his two sons but when the Promise Day arrives and Father has his sights set out on awakening that secret it's up to Alphonse and his friends to protect Edward but will they save him in time Set during FMA:BH 'Promise Day' This is my take on the turns of events
1. The Promise Day

The Promise Day

"Come on let's get going" Mustang ordered.

"This way" Scar said pointing in the direction he and Ed had just come from.

Mustang, Hawkeye, Scar and Ed all started to walk down a long dark corridor

"Are you okay Sir?" Hawkeye asked quietly so only Mustang could hear her. "I'm fine Lieutenant, but I told you to wait" Mustang answered.

Ed and Scar turned a corner and continued to walk down the dark corridor.

"We're getting close" Ed said "Yeah" said Scar in agreement

"How can you tell" asked Hawkeye.

"Let's just say my old wounds are aching" Ed said in response to her question

"Let's hurry then!" Mustang said but before he step forward Scar put his hand out to stop him, he then pointed to a door just in front of them.

"We better get ready to face whatever is behind that door" Scar said looking at the others.

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into his signature blade, Hawkeye took out two guns and Mustang pulled on a pair of ignition gloves.

Scar opened the door and they all stepped inside.

"Hmm… I wasn't planning on having an audience you'll give me stage fright" said a man who was squatting in the middle of the room drawing what looked like a transmutation circle.

The group just stood there looking at the man wondering what he was going to do with the transmutation circle.

"Keep them busy for me" said the man waving a hand in the air signalling to someone, suddenly three chimeras jump down from nowhere and charged at the group.

It was chaos Scar was pinned to the ground unable to use his alchemy as the chimera had its paw on his forearm, Hawkeye and Mustang where shooting alchemy flames and bullets at a chimera that was extremely fast dodging every signal flame and bullet that was fired in its direction and Ed wasn't having any luck as the chimera he was fighting got a hold of his automail arm and was trying to rip it off.

After a few chaotic minutes the strange man whistled and the chimeras fell back releasing Scar and Ed from their grasp "Right let's get started" as the man said that he placed his hand on the transmutation circle.

Red alchemic lightning lit up the room. Everyone stared in shock as the three chimeras were deconstructed by the black hands coming out of the transmutation circle.

All of a sudden Ed let out a yell and everyone looked at him in shock, underneath Ed's feet an eye appeared looking up at him "Shit not again" thought Ed as his body was being deconstructed "You bastard, what have you done!" Ed yelled at the man "My boy you knew this day was coming" answered the man a wide grin spreading across his face.

"No Fullmetal" Mustang yelled as Ed fully disappeared

"Hmm… guess we need to create one more" said the man,

"I can handle Mustang" said a voice from behind Mustang, Hawkeye and Scar

As they turned to see where the voice came from, a rush of air went past them a blade pierced Hawkeye in the neck, blood gushed from her wound and she collapsed to the floor

"Hawkeye" screamed Mustang in horror

"What will you do?" asked the strange man "You could perform human transmutation to save her" said the man.

"What will you do Mustang?" said a voice that he recognized straight away "Fuher King Bradley" Mustang hissed at the homunculus who was now dragging Hawkeye to the centre of the transmutation circle

"No Colonel don't do it" Hawkeye whispered trying to compress the bleeding with her hand

Mustang dropped his head shaking violently

"Fine" he said

"Ahh see" the man said but Mustang cut him

"Fine Lieutenant I won't do human transmutation" said Mustang looking up at the Lieutenant who was smiling at him

"Whaa? She's bleeding to death and you won't save her?" said the man

"I'm under orders not to die" said Hawkeye

"Well I don't think you're in any position to promise something like that" said the man looking down at her

"Wrath take care of Mustang would you" said the man straightening up

Suddenly Mustang was knocked to the ground winded and gasping for air he tried to stand up as he tried he was knocked back down this time pain emanated from both his hands.

Wrath had pierced both his hands with swords ripping his flame transmutation circle that is on the back of his gloves

"We need you to open the gate Mustang and you're going to whether you like it or not" said Wrath

"Stand back Wrath" came a voice from out of the darkness shadows swirled around Mustang's wrists and ankles pinning him to the floor then swirling to creating a human transmutation circle

"You will open the gate" a figure stepped forward from the shadows

"Well done Pride" said the man grinning widely then he gasp a Pride stabbed him in the chest with one of his shadows

While this was going on Scar snuck over to Hawkeye and moved her out of the transmutation circle. She was barely conscious.

"I have to get her out of here" thought Scar as he looked up to what was happening in front of him. He picked he up and ran for the door but Prides shadows blocked his path

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" said Pride as Scar turned around a blue alchemic light lit up the room Mustang yelled in pain as he was slowly deconstructed.

Hawkeye opened her eyes "Colonel!?" she screamed struggling to get out of Scar's arms but his grip was to strong

"We have to get out of here and find someone to help you first" Scar said to her, she looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

With that Scar used his alchemy and created an exit in the ground and disappeared down in to the darkness.

OoO

Mei was running for her life from a newly reformed Envy

"Get back here" Envy screamed

Mei through her kunai knives at Envy and at the floor to create her transmutation circle which sent Envy flying through the air and crashing through the floor to whatever was below.

"I need to find Alphonse" she said to herself, she turned and ran in the direction of where the strong alchemic feeling was coming from.

As she rounded the corner she saw someone carrying something running towards her

OoO

"Mei can you help her" Scar said to the small girl running towards them

Mei skidded to a stop in front of him

"Sure but we'll have to hurry Envy is chasing me" she panted as she tried to catch her breath.

Scar laid Hawkeye down on the Mei's transmutation circle which she quickly drew with Hawkeye's blood placed her kunai at each point of the star and then activated the circle which stop the bleeding and closed the wound

"I've stopped the bleeding and sealed the wound but you should go to a hospital" she said whipping sweat from her brow

"I can't I have to find the Colonel" Hawkeye said getting up slowly. Feeling a bit dizzy she sat back down she then looked up at Scar and Mei

"Will you help me find them" she pleaded


	2. Homunculus

Homunculus

"Wha… what is going on where am I?"

Ed was lying with his back on the floor; his arms spread out and tied down with chains, his legs as well.

He looked around franticly searching for any sign of life in the dark room. He suddenly heard a groan from the left side of the room.

It was Al tied to the wall with chains, his armour head sitting on the floor.

"Al!? Are you okay?" Ed asked struggling against his restraints. Al didn't respond straight away,

"Yeah I'm find Brother, but what about you?" as always Al was more concerned with Ed then himself.

"If it wasn't for these damn chains I'd be fine" Ed said.

Suddenly a door opened and someone stepped inside the dark room, the light was so bright that it blinded Ed

"Hey the Fullmetal Pip-squeak is awake" said the dark shadow,

"Envy" Ed hissed at the homunculus standing in the doorway

"What the hell is this?" asked Ed. Envy just laughed

"You're in no position to be asking questions pip-squeak" said Envy

"Your here because my Father needs you pip-squeak nothing more".

Ed was really pissed off, being called pip-squeak three times now and as he was unable to move he couldn't really do his normal rant but he did manage to scream at Envy

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!"

Envy just laughed and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Ed was furious but then he heard what sounded like clothing shifting from the right side of him "Who else is here?" he asked looking back at Al.

"Teacher and the Colonel" Al said.

"That bearded bastard what's he planning now" Ed said in a low voice

"Fullmetal is that you?" Someone asked to the right of Ed

"Yeah Colonel it's me" Ed answered

"How did we get here?" asked Mustang.

Ed thought for a second trying to remember what he was doing before he woke up here.

"We were transmuted!" Ed said trying to remember more of what had happened to him.

"I remember standing next to you, Hawkeye and Scar and then." Ed suddenly had a memory flash before his eyes, of a man with a toothy grin that reminded him of someone… Truth? Was it Truth taking the form of a human? No it couldn't be.

"That bastard!" shouted Ed from nowhere. Al shifted his armour made a grinding noise against the wall.

"Brother you don't think Dad did th-"

"No!" shouted Ed cutting Al off

"It was that bastard with the chimeras. He opened the gate and brought us here" there was hatred in Ed's words as he spat them out.

"What are you saying Ed?" Izumi asked

"Teacher you're okay" both Ed and Al said in unison.

"OF COURSE I AM" she screamed at them, cough, cough, cough, she over did it.

"I think that guy with the glasses is helping out this Father guy" Ed explained to them.

The door opened again this time Envy wasn't alone.

"Our Father wants to see you Edward" said the new comer

"Ha so Pride's here as well" thought Ed, suddenly Pride's shadows surrounded Ed the chains where gone replaced by his shadows.

OoO

As they walked down a long corridor Ed took note on how many steps it took to reach the end

"_217_" Ed thought to himself as the two homunculi and him reached a giant room.

"We've brought you to meet our Father pip-squeak, he has something to tell you" said Envy

"Envy stop running your mouth." Said a voice that echoed around the giant room

"Oh, sorry" Ed was surprised by Envy's reaction it was like Envy was scared of something,

He was then pushed to his knees in front of a throne where Father was seated.

"Edward Elric, son of Von Hohenheim" said Father

"Yeah what" Ed snapped at the bearded man who resembled his own Father

"Do you know what a child of a philosopher stone is called?" said Father leaning forward and looking Ed in the eye

"Homunculus" Ed said bitterly

"Correct" said Father

"Now son of Von Hohenheim time to awaken and become the monster you were born to be."


	3. Awaken

Awaken

The pain shot through his system as if all his nerves were on fire. He felt like having automail being connected to every single nerve in his body.

He could hear someone screaming in his ear, it was him, he was screaming curled over on all fours screaming in agony.

Red alchemic lightning was sparking all around him. His body was deconstructing it's self from the inside out

"W – What did you do to him" Envy asked in shock at what was happening in front of his eyes.

"I have awoken his true being." Father said looking down at Ed while he was struggling on the floor in front of him

"You see Von Hohenheim is a philosopher stone that was created over 400 years ago and as he cannot have children he created a Homunculus. But instead of becoming like you my children, Hohenheim somehow trap the homunculus nature deep within Edward. Hoping he'd never awaken. But now the homunculus has now been awakened and no one can stop it."

[BOOM!]

A wall on the far side of the room came crashing down. Al, Izumi, Mustang, Scar, Hawkeye and Mai where standing in the giant hole which Scar had created

"Brother!" screamed Al seeing his brother on the floor still screaming,

"No Fullmetal" screamed Mustang. All of them looked on in horror as Ed struggled with whatever it was that was happening to him

"I am returning him to his true being" Father stated

"What do you mean true being?" asked Izumi.

While Ed was still screaming in agony on the ground Father stepped forward towards the 6 intruders.

"Von Hohenheim is a philosopher stone that was created 400 years ago in Xerxes; after he met your mother Alphonse Elric he created Edward"

Alphonse started to shake

"What do you mean create?" said Hawkeye

"I mean what I say I mean. Edward Elric was created 16 years ago the same way I created my children."

Alphonse collapsed to his knees "No, you're wrong, he was born in Risembool the same as me!" shouted Al

"Alphonse" gasped Ed, his body starting to change. Red symbols appearing on his left arm. "Alphonse don't worry about me I'll be fine you just worry about beating this Fath-er" that was the last thing Ed manage to say before heaving up what look like blood

"Brother!" screamed Al

"No, Edward!" Izumi took a step forward but Pride's shadows moved in "I'd stay back if I were you" said Pride eyeing the group.

Father stood just in front of Ed as he vomited blood "Edward will awake and his true power will be unleashed."

But you Alphonse Elric you need a body before I can awake your true being" Al froze all of a sudden the room in front of him vanished and he was in a white void, in front of him was the Gate of Alchemy and there sitting before his gate was his body,

But as Al took a step closer he heard a voice that sent a chill through his soul

"Hello Mr Alchemist"


	4. Equivalent Exchange

Equivalent Exchange

"Hello young Alchemist-" Al spun around and saw the toothy grin of Truth "-I've been waiting for you"

Al was frozen on the spot he couldn't move or he didn't want to one or the other.

"My soul" said a voice behind him.

As he turned around he saw his old body, frail barely able to stand up "you've come for me" said Al's body.

Al was terrified "I can't" he began

"I can't… I didn't come back for you" he said looking at his body.

His body looked sad all of a sudden Al felt sadness wash over him, he journeyed for years trying to find a way to get his and his brothers body back from Truth and the Gate but now he couldn't take back what was his.

"Well young Alchemist why won't you take your body back?" said Truth

Al thought for a moment

'_I can't get out of here unless I go through my portal of Truth and if I do that I would have to sacrifice something'_

"Equivalent Exchange" Al muttered out loud to himself

Truth grinned widely. "Yes what will you offer to get back the body that you've so longed for and to get out of here hmm?"

Al thought very hard, he remembered what Father had said to him before he came to Truth's dimension.

"Homunculus" Al whispered to himself. "I'll give you the Homunculus part of my soul" he told Truth

"Very well young Alchemist if that is what you want to give me then so be it" said Truth

Al turned and walked towards his body slowly his armour started to deconstruct itself, as he reached out his hand towards his body his glowing red eyes dimmed and as their hands touched Al's armour completely deconstructed and vanished into nothing

Finally fully complete again Al took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he felt his Gate open behind him.

OoO

Al awoke with a jump to Ed's screaming. His transformation was almost complete. His eyes where closed and the red symbols had covered most of his body that was visible.

"Ah the second son returns"

Al looked down his body he was back in his flesh and blood body but it was so frail.

Father stepped toward Al with his right arm extended out towards him.

"Now son of Von Hohenheim, awaken" he touched Al's head.

Nothing happened

"What have you done" Father snarled at the frail boy

"Equivalent Exchange" Al said with a smirk, He couldn't believe it actually worked he exchanged his homunculus part of his soul for his body.

All of a sudde the screaming stopped everyone looked up from Al to where Ed was.

Al looked up at his brother. He had stop screaming and vomiting and now was panting heavily

Slowly after catching his breath he stood up, the red symbols that covered his left arm seem to continue up under his shirts sleeve.

He had his head lowered which caused his bangs to cover his face, but without even moving red alchemic sparks lit up around him and his black jacket and pants transmuted themselves into a tight three quarter top and shorts with a piece of material wrapped around like what Envy had on.

The tattoo of the Ouroboros was clearly visible on his left shoulder and the red symbols seemed to cover most of his body except his automail arm and leg. It was like the symbols couldn't go any further.

A smile spread across Fathers face. As he smiled he looked over at Pride who was watching Ed's every movement.

"I have no more use for you"

Then using alchemy Father destroyed Pride's container causing the homunculus to scream in agony as he evaporate into thin air. Envy took a step back hiding behind Ed.

"Why did he destroy one of his homunculi?" question Hawkeye

"He had no use for him not when he has me" said the emotionless voice that came from Edward

"Finally you've awaken" Farther said looking at Ed. As Father spoke Ed lifted his head so that his bangs didn't cover his face, then he opened his eyes.

The warm gold eyes no longer resided, replaced by glazed over golden orbs with cat like slits in the middle.

Eyes of a killer looking at the world for the first time.

* * *

**_Hiya_**

**_So Sorry it's taken me so long to put these chapters up but hey when your internet bill comes in at $400+ because other people are using it all day i guess the only thing to do would be to have it disconnected :P_**

**_Anyway what do you think so far?_**

**_I'm looking for ideas on where to take this story though i have a idea but i like hearing other ideas as well ^^_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_And Disclaimer i do not own FMA or the franchise only this story!_**


	5. Gone From Memory

Gone From Memory

"Ed?" said Al looking at his brother fear in his eyes.

"Ed?" Ed looked at his brother with a questioning look he then turned his attention to Envy "I think he's talking you" Ed said looking over his shoulder at Envy.

"No he's talking to you my son. Edward was your being before you awoke" Father said turning his attention away from Al.

Ed look back at Al "Sorry but this Edward you speak of no longer exist. The homunculus devoured him" Ed spoke cocking his head to one side a grin spreading across his face.

Father dissolved into the ground then re-appeared next Ed putting a hand on his right shoulder. Alchemic light filled the room blinding the entire group.

"What the hell's going to do now" thought Mustang as he covered his eyes.

When the light faded everyone stood there in shock Ed's automail arm and leg where gone and replaced with his real limbs. The symbols slowly coiling around them.

"We are not bound by laws of Equivalent Exchange" Ed said to the group as they stared in awe of what had just happened.

"Impossible" said Mustang

"It can't… no one has ever, unless" Izumi tried to explain a dark expression appeared on her face

"The philosopher stone that I have awakened in Edward amplifies his alchemic ability tenfold" said Father with a smirk on his face.

"I don't need to worry about the laws of equivalent exchange" Ed stated again starring at the others

"Come Envy, let's go" said Father

"No wait!" screamed Al but the room lit up with alchemic light and the last thing Al saw was his brother being deconstructed and disappearing right before his eyes.

"Brother!"

* * *

_**Hiya guys wow 5th chapter woohoo! **_

_**Anyway I just wanted to say thank you everyone for there reviews ^w^**_

_**I'm not gonna update for a while as i need time to sit down and work out where this story is going and how i'm gonna finish it **_

_**Soo... please don't Flame me leave that to Mustang okay**_

_**I'll update as soon as i'm happy with he way the plot is going okay :)**_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. 6th Week

6th Week

"It's been 6 weeks and we still can't find Edward" said Mustang. He was talking to Alphonse, Izumi and Hawkeye who were in hospital, May was sitting next Al crying silently

"Don't worry May we'll find him" he said patting her on the head

"Oh Alphonse" she whispered.

There was a knock at the door to their room

"Enter" Mustang sighed rubbing his eyes

"We managed to find someone Colonel" said Armstrong entering the room

"He's in here Sir" Armstrong said to someone behind him

"Dad!" Al said looking at his farther

"Hello Alphonse."

OoO

"So you've discovered what you and your brother are" said Hoenhiem walking to his son's bedside.

"I guess I should explain" he said sitting down on the end of Al's bed everyone was staring at him waiting for him to speak.

"It was 400 years ago; I was a slave in Xerxes and the one who calls himself Father was a homunculus made from my blood. So technically he's a clone of myself, you could say he's your Uncle Alphonse."

Hohenheim was watching his son trying to read his reaction but Al was staring at his hands that were resting on the sheets in front of him,

"Our King wanted to obtain immortality and he asked the Dwarf in the flask how to obtain it. After telling King Xerxes that he had to carve a giant transmutation circle and carve out a crest of blood at five points of the circle, after doing this he had the King, himself and myself stand in the great hall where he activated to circle and well you know what happened."

He looked at the others who were listening, their faces said it all. Everyone knew the story of the city that vanished in a single night

"Unfortunately our King was betrayed and I gain immortality and the homunculus gained a body or leather sack that looks like me, I then travelled to the East to Xing learn all I could of alchehestry, I was there for about 150 years then I travelled further north to the boarder of Drachma to see what I could learn up there.

It was then 35 years ago I meet Pinako Rockbell in Rushvalley and we became drinking buddies, and then 18 years ago I met Trisha, your mother Al" Hoenhiem smiled

"We wanted so badly to start a family but unfortunately Trisha couldn't conceive" he lowered his head to stare at his hands

"In desperation I came up with the idea to create a child using alchemy"

"Human transmutation?" asked Izumi her eyes looking at her hands that where gripping the sheets of her bed.

"Not quite" said Hohenheim fixing his glasses

"Yes I transmuted a child but it wasn't human transmutation. Unfortunately I failed I didn't understand what happened but I was taken through to the realm of Truth where I was taken through my own Portal of Truth where I discovered what I needed to do to create a child."

Hohenheim paused to looked around the room and observed all there faces, Al was looking at his hands in his lap, May was starring at Al with tears streaming d Mustang was pale starring at him with wide eyes, Izumi was mimicing Al except her hands where gripped tightly around her sheet, she looked ready to transmute something and use it to knock the living daylights out of him, Hawkeye had her hand over her mouth eyes slightly wide with shock and Armstrong was sitting in a chair hand over his face tears streaming down his face.

"After I passed through my Portal I met the being known as Truth and well..."

Hohenheim looked at Alphonse with a sad smile on his face

"W-what was the price you paid?" Al asked looking up at Hohenheim

Hohenheim pushed his glasses up his nose before taking a deep breath

"The price I paid was half a human soul"

Al looked ready to faint

"S-so t-that means brother and I are h-h-half humans?!" Al stated looking directly into Hohenheim's eyes waiting for confirmation from his Father

"Half Homunculi"

* * *

_**Hiya! **_

_**I recieved some awesome reviews on this Fanfic 0.0**_

_**I wasn't expecting so many people to like it this much!**_

_**Thank You!**_

_**I'm still sorting out where both my fanfics are going but I decided to at least finish this chapter for you guys because your all**_

_**AWESOME!**_

_**I'll post ASAP! but might be a couple of weeks **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Home

Home

Hohenheim took off his glasses and started whipping them clean.

As he did so he took note of the tension in the room

Al was pale and shaking slightly, Mustang had his eyes closed like he was deep in thought, Hawkeye was next to Alphonse with her hand on his shoulder, Izumi looked like she wanted to brake something or someone badly and Armstrong was crying his heart out in the corner.

Hohenheim then placed his glasses back on his nose and continued

"After I returned from the gate I found myself in Risembool outside of my house, Trisha saw the alchemic light and came running out to see what it was. Well you thought the Emperor of Xing was standing in front of her, she started to cry and I held her for what seemed like hours."

"I knew you'd come home one day she said to me"

"I'm going to try again" her reaction was of questioning

"Should you really try again dear?" she was crying again

"I now know why it didn't work the first time but I'm sure I can do it" I said and not soon after that I prepared that night to perform the transmutation.

"Water, 35 litres; carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 litres; lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams; saltpetre, 100 grams; sulphur. 80 grams; fluorine, 7.5; iron 5, silicon, 3 grams; and trace amounts of fifteen other trace elements"

It was a success.

"I created a homunculus I then sealed away the evil soul of the homunculus in side Edward and he lived like Truth said as a human."

Everyone was in shock a human transmutation that succeeded it was never heard of. Hohenheim continued

"After Ed was 1 year old I tried again. With you Alphonse and as you can see you grew as a human unaware of what lay dormant for all these years until now"

Everyone was quite watching Al.

"I made an equivalent exchange" Al said snapping out of his thoughts

Everyone looked at him

"What did you say" asked Mustang

"I exchange the homunculus part of my soul with Truth to get my body back. That's why Father couldn't awaken it" he said looking up at everyone in the room

"So how do we get Ed back to normal" Izumi asked

"I don't know" Hohenheim said looking down at his hands

"I don't know."

* * *

**_Hiya!_**

**_No more writersblock!_**

**_YAY!_**

**_I know it's been ages but I've had a lot of stuff going on with the Risembool Rangers here in Australia!_**

**_Anyway what did you think?_**

**_I know I know it's short but wait there's more to come :D_**

**_Please Review_**


	8. Memories

Memories

"Pride what are you doing Father told you to stay with him at all times"

"Envy, why did Father awaken me?"

"Just forget about it pip-squeak that's none of your concern" Envy flinched when he realized he called Pride a pip-squeak. But Pride just stared at Envy with curiosity

"_Who am I really? Am I Pride or this Edward Elric kid?" _Pride thought to himself

"Pride, Envy Father wants to see you" said Wrath

Pride and Envy followed Wrath to where Father was hiding.

They entered the dome shaped room where Father was

There were many of these hideouts spread out all over Amestris. This hideout they all were hiding at was underneath to South City

"You wanted to see us Father?" asked Envy as they walked towards him

"I have a mission for you Envy"

"Yeah what is it" Envy said with an evil grin on his face

Pride looked at Father then back at the floor

"I need you to go to Central and find Von Hohenheim and take him to the Central hideout for me and wait there until I arrive with Wrath and Pride"

Envy looked over at Pride. He was standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed

"Mustang and his subordinates are out looking for Pride and I don't want them to find him until it's time" Father had answered Envy's mental question

"Wrath will stay here I want him to look after Pride"

"We still have Fullmetal down as a State Alchemist and he never came to the south so no one here really knows what he looks like." Wrath stated to Father

"Marvellous" clapped Farther all of a sudden another homunculus walked through the door

"Gluttony" Father said as the fat homunculi entered the room.

"Lust, Lust where is my Lust?" questioned Gluttony

"Lust? Lust? Lu-" Gluttony stopped mid-sentence and looked over towards Pride

"Ooh the blonde alchemist is here? Can I eat him?" questioned Gluttony

"Let's see if you can" Father said to Gluttony.

Without even moving Pride produced an alchemic reaction that hit Gluttony dead on and caused him to explode before he could lay a finger on Pride

Father was convinced that Pride would be very useful indeed

"Envy why are you still here? I gave you a mission so go do it now"

Envy nodded quickly and ran out of the room

"Well he is definitely not the Fullmetal pip-squeak anymore." Thought Envy as he morphed into a dog and began to make his way to Central

* * *

_**Hiya!**_

_**There you go 2 new chapters hope you like them :)**_

_**please review**_

_**disclamer**_

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF THE STORYLINE **_


	9. Trapped

Trapped

"So you think Ed is still in there just trapped inside this homunculus Pride?" asked Armstrong

They were all sitting in the hospital everyone was being released today including Alphonse, his body wasn't completely healed but he refused to lay in bed while the others were looking for Ed

"I believe that Father reversed my alchemy. Trapping Ed inside and letting the homunculus take full control" said Hohenheim looking at them all

"So how are we going to find him? No one has seen a short tattooed teenager running around Central with blonde hair" said Hawkeye

Alphonse spoke up "He'll find us" he said stepping into the room "I know my brother and he won't give up without a fight" he said looking at everyone in the room

With that statement May came running from the foyer

"He's been spotted, he's been spotted" she panted running into Al knocking him to the ground

"Oh Al I'm so sor-" "What did you say?!" Al cut her off

"Edward was spotted in South city with the Fuher" she said pulling out a newspaper clipping from her pocket

"See that's him"

Sure enough there was Ed walking beside the Fuher. The headline read "Fuher visits South city!"

Ed was wearing the military uniform looking down at the ground on the other side of the Fuher was a solider no one recognise

"That must be one of Envy's disguises" Mustang hissed

"That solider died in Ishval right in front of me" he said anger spreading across his face

"Well looks like we're heading to South City" said Izumi

"No" said Al

"Brother wouldn't want use to waste time looking for him. He'd want us to find out what they're plan is" he said walking to the map on the wall next to the door

"Let's see" he said taking the map of the wall and walking over to a bed. He placed to map down and then stared at it for what seemed like hours.

"Colonel can you name all the battles that involved in blood shed" Al looked up at Mustang

After listing all of the battles Mustang finally said "Liore" Al froze "But we… we …"

"What you did wasn't the reason the war was started Al" said Hawkeye placing a hand on his back

Al connected the dots

"That Bastard!" Hohenheim shouted.

Everyone looked at the transmutation circle that Al had drawn on the map

"But why?"

* * *

**_Dun Dun DAAAA!_**

**_Hiya!_**

**_Surprise chapter attack!_**

**_Okay so i thought I'd be a bit mean and leave you on a cliffy for now _**

**_the reason is I wanna hear from you what you think this transmutation circle does?_**

**_bye for now _**

**_Plz Review!_**

**_Disclamer_**

**_I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY_**


End file.
